No Se Si Fue
by zaku17
Summary: Una fiesta de compromiso, sera testigo de los celos que puede tener un Uchiha cuando se trata de su mujer. a veces los celos te ciegan pero podran acavar con la pareja SasuSaku. -salidos de los vdaderos- Perdon, es mi primer fic, denme una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

No se si fue la distancia

O tal vez culpa de mi ignorancia

(No se si fue)

No se si fue por mi inmadures que conmigo no quieres volver

No se si fue la distancia

O tal vez fue por culpa de mi ignorancia

No se si fue por mi inmadures que mi nena no quieres volver.

No lo se, quizá sea cierto, no soy lo suficientemente maduro, bueno por lo menos no en estos casos. Hace ya 5 años de eso y aun lo tengo tan presente, Sakura, tan hermosa y jovial como siempre, nos habían invitado a una reunión, ya que el Dobe de Naruto estaba celebrando su compromiso con la heredera Hyugga Hinata.

Ella llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido negro con adornos en rosa, resaltaba su hermosa figura, y un generoso escote en forma de V que pasaba por su blanco y cremoso cuello.

Llevaba el pelo suelto, para ese entonces ya te había crecido y lo tenías hasta la cintura, con tu exótico, suave y raro color Rosa pálido.

Tu vestido dejaba a la vista sus bien torneadas piernas ya que llagaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, y sus zapatillas eran negras que al igual que su vestido, tenían adornos con rosa.

Tan hermosa y yo tan estupido, ella siempre tan gentil con las personas y yo con estos estupidos celos, el idiota llamado Sai te había hablado y, supongo yo, dicho que fueran a un lugar mas privado, al balcón.

Como un celoso posesivo que soy los seguí, pero cuando estaba por mirar hacia donde estaban (ya saben los balcones son así como salidos y es cuando salieron Sai y Sakura) el Dobe de Naruto me detuvo y yo oculte un poco mis celos y enojo por no saber que pasaba en esos momentos, platique con él, gracias al cielo Hinata llego y se lo llevo diciendo algo acerca de los invitados, la verdad no me importo ya que lo único que quería saber es que rayos estaba pasando, donde estabas y que estabas haciendo con ese imbecil.

Cuando por fin te logre ver, el te tenia acorralada entre el balcón y él, tu solo reías cómplice, algo que me hizo rabiar, que rayos hacia el tan cerca de ti, trate de calmarme, pero simplemente no pude, no conteniendo mas mis celos fui directamente hacia el y sin importarme nada le di un puñetazo en la cara algo que no se esperaba ya que ni siquiera se movió. Cuando se repuso me dijo:

_Sai: ¿que rayos te pasa Uchiha?, ¿estas loco o que?- decía Sai sobándose la parte afectada de su rostro._

_Sasuke: quiero saber en estos momentos que rayos hacías tan cerca de Sakura- _le ordene activando mi Sharingan.

_Sakura: Sasuke-kun, tranquilo, no estábamos haciendo nada malo, so-solo platicábamos- gritaba llorando una asustada Sakura, la cual se encontraba atrás de mi, Sai estaba un poco mas retirado, mirándome entre confundido y furioso._

_Sasuke: ¿platicaban? Ja- _dije con burla_- entonces porque estaba tan cerca de ti, él no tiene ningún derecho a acercarse a ti._

_Sai: óyeme Uchiha, Sakura no es una posesión, sabes que ella es una mujer fuerte, la cual puede protegerse sola, si yo hubiese tratado de hacerle algo ya estuviera en el hospital y lo sabes.-_dijo mientras me miraba y yo me relajaba un poco_- ella te ama, y a todos nos consta, ella no habla de otra cosa que de ti y aunque no nos guste que hayas regresado, gracias a ti ella es feliz y siempre tiene una gran sonrisa, sabes que no la puedes tratar como una posesión, si sabes que te espero tantos años, como siquiera piensas que ella te va a ser infiel._

_Sasuke: -_estaba callado, había desactivado nuevamente mi sharingan, era un completo idiota, aunque doliera Sai tenía razón, Sakura me había esperado por años y su amor no había cambiado al contrario había crecido algo difícil de creer ya que yo nunca demostré amor por nadie, mucho menos con ella.

_Sasuke: Sakura -_dije lo suficiente alto para que ella se espantara_-¿ podemos irnos?, o ¿aun quieres permanecer más tiempo aquí?- _dije simple, después de esa vergüenza, no quería estar ahí.

_Sakura: -_quería quedarse pero, seria mejor ir con el, arreglar el mal entendido y decirle lo que creyera mejor solo para tenerlo contento, lo amaba y no podía permitir que tantos esfuerzos se fueran por la borda en tan solo en una noche_- Es mejor que nos retiremos, Sasuke-kun_.- dijo tranquila, y miro hacia su espalda, en donde ahora se encontraban la futura familia Uzumaki, con una pequeña y gran sonrisa (despectivamente ya saben de quienes serian XD)

_Naruto: muchas gracias por venir, tu sabes que significa mucho para los dos, Sakura-chan- _dijo con su zorruna sonrisa_.- ya sabes, si el baka de Sasuke que te hace enojar me dices para romperle la cara, sabes que lo único que me detiene eres tu.- _dijo engrandeciendo su sonrisa_._

_Hinata: b-bueno al igual que Naruto te agradezco que hayas podido venir, significa mucho para nosotros, mañana nos vemos, y platicamos, esta bien?- _dijo con una sonrisa_._

_Sakura: muchas gracias. Gracias Naruto-_ suspiro_- si, mañana nos vemos_.- dijo mirando a Hinata_- Hasta luego Naruto-Hinata, Felicidades.- _se despidió con una gran sonrisa. Volvió hacia Sasuke, el cual sorpresivamente platicaba con Sai.

_Sai y Sasuke//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_

_Sai: entiendo tu miedo, ella es una hermosa mujer, una buena medico-ninja, solo recuerda cuanto ella te ama, así irán desapareciendo esos celos, aunque claro esta que los Celos, son demostraciones de afecto, eso lo leí en un libro- _dijo mientras se iba_- demostraciones de… Amor. _-termino de decir con una sonrisa._ -adiós Feita- se despidió mientras pasaba por un lado de la pelirosa._

_Sakura: hasta luego Sai- dijo un poco enojada, después de todo por él fue que empezó todo- ¿Sasuke-kun? -_tenia miedo deque estuviera enojado, lo amaba aun así ese miedo de cuando él esta enojado no se iba.

_Sasuke: ¿ya podemos irnos? -dijo seco._

_Sakura: s-si, ya podemos- _eso era peor, que se comportara de una manera fría y seca.

Caminaron por la fiesta rumbo a la salida, Sasuke iba pensando delante de Sakura, ella bueno iba con cabeza gacha.

Ya para cuando salieron empezaron a caminar rumbo al barrio Uchiha, donde ahora lo habitaban ellos, siguieron caminado en silencio por un rato, hasta que Sakura se armo de valor solo para empezar con lo que, de todos modos era Tarde o Temprano, y aunque prefería Tarde, en esta ocasión seria Temprano.

_Sakura: ¿Sasuke-kun, aun estás enojado?_

_Sasuke: hmp- _fue lo único que pronuncio, después todo se volvió silencio.

_._

_Sakura: UCHIHA- _grito Sakura harta del silencio y de que sasuke no le dijese nada _- ¿quieres o no quieres que te diga lo que en verdad paso?- _dijo esperando a que hiciera algo_._

_Sasuke: - _él solo detuvo su paso_-_

_Sakura: esta bien, veo que no quieres saber que paso ¿verdad?- _no se digno siquiera a mirarla_- bien, me voy, adiós Uchiha.- _se dio media vuelta, aun tenia su casa, no tenia porque soportarlo, después de todo ella quería darle una explicación, él no quiso, bien, entonces adiós.

_???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????_

Al día siguiente una melena rosada salía debajo de unas sabanas azules.

Sakura: ah -bostezo, no recodaba muy bien la noche anterior, para lo único que tenia cabeza era que su cabeza la estaba matando- que rayos.

%%%%%%: Que bien que has despertado

Sakura: -abrió los ojos sorprendida, ¿que había hecho la noche pasada?- ¿que haces en mi casa?, ¿mas bien que haces en mi CAMA?- grito confundida.

%%%%%%: Seria mejor decir que haces tu en MI casa y en MI cama, Sa-ku-ra.- dijo con un poco de burla.

Sakura: ¿q-qué? 0.0

*************************************fin 1er capitulo*******************************

½ Aprovecho y subo las dos partes, completamente terminadas y corregidas.

XD hola segundo fic terminado jaja bueno pues sin nada que decir. Según yo era un Songfic, siempre me pasa lo mismo, me desvió y ya ni modo

Jijiji bueno primero si era, de la canción:

No se si fue de Arcángel Feat. Zion

Entre un montón de canciones que oí

Jajja

Bye bye

Posdata: dejen su Review porfis


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura: ¿y-yo no, q-ué paso?

%%%%%%: ¿No lo recuerdas?

Sakura: n-no recuerdo nada.

%%%%%%: Lo que paso fue-

Flash back

_Sakura: esta bien, veo que no quieres saber que paso verdad?- _no se digno siquiera a mirarla_- bien, me voy, adiós Uchiha.- _se dio media vuelta, aun tenia su casa, no tenia porque soportarlo, después de todo ella quería darle una explicación, el no quiso, bien, entonces adiós.

_Sasuke: - _espero unos minutos, giro un poco la cabeza hacia la dirección por donde se fue la pelirosa_,- hmp- _rió un poco_._

_///_

_Sakura: lo detesto, bueno no a el, detesto su forma de ser, bueno no toda su forma de ser, solo cuando se pone en estas condiciones, ¿Qué? Es tan difícil comprender que lo amo a el y a nadie mas, que aunque lo e intentado no lo e logrado, que me entregue en cuerpo y en alma solo a él, que no miro a otro hombre porque el es todo lo que necesito y que yo solo pido que este conmigo.-suspiro- quiero olvidar esta noche, tengo la receta perfecta para eso- se dibujo una triste y pequeña sonrisa en su rostro._

_Siguió caminando por un rato hasta que llego a un restauran-bar., se adentro ahí, pidió un poco de licor y no era de esperarse que siguiera tomando, casi no había gente y los que estaban ya no están muy consientes._

_***************_

_Sasuke: una mujer lista, bella, fuerte, sensual, linda, inocente, enojona, ofendida, donde podría encontrarla?- _dijo mientras detenía su paso, hacia una hora y media que vio por ultima vez a Sakura, sabia donde iría, había agarrado esa costumbre de su maestra, hacia pocos meses había hecho lo mismo y las encontró a las dos, en ese lugar.

Entro y la vio tomando, unas cuantas botellas en su mesa, era una mujer, entrenada por la Sannin Princesa de las Babosas, una mujer fuerte y a la cual no se le ven los años, con un carácter muy fuerte, y una gustadora de Zake y las apuestas. Esto último fue lo único que no heredo Sakura, bueno que él sepa.

_Sasuke: Sakura, me imagine que estarías aquí, vámonos._

_Sakura: lárgate Ushiggaa, no me-hip- quisssite ecuchar, asii q-him-ue yo no quielo ecuchate a ti._

_Sasuke: estas borracha, mesero, tráigame la cuenta de mi novia- dijo mientras veía como el mesero trataba de mirar mas haya del generoso escote de Sakura._

_Sakura: zzzzzzzzzzzz- se quedo dormida, había tomado más de lo que acostumbraba._

_Sasuke: ¿que habrías hecho sin mi?- dijo con una semi-sonrisa._

Después de pagar la gran cuenta de Sakura, la cargo cuidadosamente para no despertarla, y como todo un ninja desapareció del establecimiento.

Para cuando llego a su casa, Sakura empezó a despertar.

_Sakura: sasuke-kun? _

_Sasuke: ¿Si?_

_Sakura: Te amo muchoo_

_La beso, mientras Sakura pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de el (aun la traiga cargando) la recostó en la cama, mientras el beso se volvía mas apasionado._

**Fin flash back**

_Sakura: y después que pasó Sasuke-kun?_

_Sasuke: y lo que paso después no te lo pienso contar, luego regresaran tus recuerdos, solo te diré que no hice nada que no hayamos hecho y que te hice gritar mas de lo acostumbrado._

_Sakura: o///o am eso es algo que no deberías haber dicho- _dijo mientras intentaba levantarse_._

_Sasuke: espera, ¿a donde vas?_

_Sakura: a ningún lado, ¿porque? ¿Que pasa?- _pregunto extrañada, después de todo sabia que terminaría con él de todas formas, así que no era necesario irse.

_Sasuke: ¿me puedes contar lo que en verdad paso ayer en la fiesta?- _dijo con un poco de tono carmesí en sus mejillas.

_Sakura: - rió _un poco por la vergüenza de su amado_- claro amor, mira lo que paso fue que…_

**Flash back &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_Sai: sakura, ¿puedo hablar contigo?_

_Sakura: ¿Que?- _dijo sin interés, no le caía muy bien del todo, después de que te insultan y te dicen tontería y media no era de esperarse.

_Sai: Vamos al balcón_

_Sakura: Pero (sasuke-kun)_

_Sai: No tomara mucho tiempo, necesito que me digas algo, serán unos minutos_

_Sakura: Esta bien- dijo _no muy convencida, ya sabía o tenía una idea de lo que le diría_._

_En el balcón…………………_

_Sakura: ¿Que era lo que querías?_

_Sai: Bueno pues, yo no se, mira últimamente siento algo aquí- _dijo mientras se tocaba el corazón_- cada vez que veo a una chica._

_Sakura: Cada ves que vez a una chica o cada vez que ves a esa chica-_

_Sai: ¿Que?_

_Sakura: Bueno, bueno dime ¿que sientes?_

_Sai: Siento raro, es algo que nunca había sentido por nadie_

_Sakura: Pues que yo supiera, tu no podías sentir nada por nadie, eso es bueno, quiere decir que ese sentimiento es más fuerte que cualquier cosa_

_Sai: ¿Sentimiento? Leí en un libro que el sentimiento más grande es el de la amistad_

_Sakura: eh Bueno eso es cierto pero esta a la mano del amor_

_Sai: Eso quiere decir…_

_Sakura: Jejeje que tu estas enamorado- dijo mientras se sentaba en el balcón_

_Sai: O puede ser que quiera a esa persona como amiga_

_Sakura: Nop. Por que, ese sentimiento - espera, ¿que mas sientes cuando ves a esa chica? -_pregunto mas interesada en el tema.

_Sai: Pues siento algo, no se algo raro, hace que sonría de verdad, mi corazón late muy fuerte cuando ella me mira o se me acerca, yo que se, algo me pasa_

_Sakura: Ya vez eso quiere decir que estas enamorado_

_Sai: ¿Enamorado?_

_Sakura: Si, enamorado de Ino jajaja XD_

_Sai: Como crees no estoy enamorado de ella- _dijo mientras se sonrojaba

_Sakura: Si lo estas _

_Sai: No_

_Sakura: Si, mira que hasta sonrojado estas_

_Sai: No _

_Sakura: siii jajaja_

**Fin flash back**

Sakura: y bueno inconcientemente nos acercamos mucho y fue en ese momento cuando llegaste.-dijo suspirando.

Sasuke: …

Sakura: que sucede Sasuke-kun? -dijo un poco preocupada.

Sasuke: Sakura, creo que ya no debemos estar juntos… tu no deberías estar conmigo, mereces algo mejor que yo, alguien que sea lo contrario de mi… para empezar tienes que regresar a tu casa… yo ya no te buscare más.- dijo frío y seco.

Sakura: q-que?- dijo mientras comenzaban a dilatarse sus ojos, algo sentía, sentimentalmente ella era débil algo que todos sabían, pero con Sasuke lo era más.-y-yo t-e amo, no me dejes, n-no qu-iero, n-no, n-o t-te alejes de mi. -comenzó a llorar.

Sasuke: yo no te merezco entiéndelo- dijo mientras la miraba- tu eres una hermosa mujer la cual merece algo igual o mas hermoso que tu.- dijo mientras la abrazaba

Sakura: no me impo-rta na-da yo te amo, - seguía llorando- no me alejes d-de ti, tu no me -a-amas lo s-se pero -y-yyo te amo te amo mucho-dijo mientras se aferraba más a él.

Sasuke: -la separo de el- Sakura, óyeme bien … esta bien oye bien lo que te voy a decir- le dijo mientras la agarraba por la nuca, para que lo mirara- te amo mas que a nada en el mundo, pero estos estupidos celos siempre van a estar presentes y la verdad no quiero hacerte mas daño, me puedo poner peor de cómo anoche y se que tu no lo soportarías.

Sakura: NO ME IMPORTA puedes hacer millones de cosas y siempre estaré contigo, si te separas de mi me harás mas daño que no lo entiendes, te amo, me amas, entonces porque no estamos juntos formalmente, quiero tener hijos contigo, formar una familia, rehacer tu clan, haré cualquier cosa, s-solo quédate conmigo.

Sasuke: hmp,-rió un poco- eso fue lo mismo que me dijiste aquella noche- Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida-

Sakura: -medito unos momentos- aun así me dejaste, por eso, no quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer. -dijo ya mas calmada.

Sasuke: no lo volveré a hacer, solo quiero que estés conciente, de que no quiero que te alejes de mi, que ames a otro hombre y mucho menos que otro te tenga. Solo que, quiero que seas feliz, te amo te amo, te lo puedo repetir muchas veces, si es algo fuera de lo común, lo se, pero quiero que siempre lo tengas presente aunque nunca te lo diga.

Sakura: yo también te amo, siempre lo e hecho, y te consta, y ahora se que tu me amas tanto como yo a ti.- dijo mientras se abalanzaba a el y lo besaba apasionadamente.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777

Si 5 años de eso, el día que te dije por primera ves que te amaba, recuerdo que ese día te hice mía muchas veces, un mes después me diste la mas hermosa noticia, que estabas embarazada, nos casamos 2 meses después, no queríamos que nuestro hijo o hija naciera fuera de matrimonio.

A los 5 meses de embarazo Tsunade nos dijo que eran 2, un niño y una niña, al instante que nos dijo eso tu caíste inconsciente ya que era algo un poco, "problemático" para ti, y bueno para mi era sumamente perfecto, nuestra familia crecería mas rápido y mi clan también se reharía y yo ya no seria mas el único Uchiha con vida.

Ahora estoy contigo y te amo más que nunca. Me diste una hermosa princesa y un gran Ninja igual a su padre.

Mi vida esta perfecta, te tengo a ti y a mis dos hijos.

Sasuke: _Sakura… te amo _-dijo en un susurro a su bella esposa que dormía placidamente sobre su pecho.

*********************************Fin 2 / 2 **********************************

Bueno pues aquí dejo la otra parte.

Que por cierto se me olvido mencionar que pues… no había podido subir mi fic por que no le entendía, y la verdad sigo sin entenderle y no se como los subí. Y pues mejor apunte todos los pasos. Jeje bueno.. Cuídense mucho

Agradezco que pasen a dejar un comentario. Tengo mas fic's completos y este siendo el primero veré si subo los demás.

Gracias.

Bye bye


End file.
